marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad (Jack Monroe, Watcher Datafile)
NOMAD Jack Monroe secret Jack Monroe was born in Clutier, Iowa, December 7, 1941 - Pearl Harbor Day - and had a largely traumatic upbringing. His parents were post-war Nazi sympathizers. He and his sister were routinely beat by their father, who hoped that would stop his children from disclosing the contents of their home's basement. Jack, not realizing the nature of what his father kept in the basement, took some of the Nazi memorabilia to school for Show and Tell. He was approached by the FBI which led to his parents being arrested, which also uncovered several other Nazi sympathizers in the town. Jack had to witness both his parents executed on the electric chair before his eyes. Jack was then relocated to a foster home and as he grew older, began to idolize Captain America and Bucky for their efforts against the Nazis. While at school, he met a Captain America-obsessed teacher, William Burnside, who had legally changed his name to Steven Rogers and had plastic surgery to resemble the real Captain America. The two formed a close friendship based on their shared admiration. When a communist Red Skull surfaced, the two decided to inject themselves with an untested Super Soldier Serum that "Steven" had discovered years earlier. Burnside became the new Captain America and Jack his Bucky. The two fought for freedom, against communists and enemies to the US. Unfortunately, since the duo had been given an unstable version of the serum, their sanity was affected severly. The duo began seeing anyone slightly different as possible threats to America and would attack people of different ethnicities and nationalities. They were apprehended and placed in suspended animation in the hopes of one day finding a cure for their condition. Long forgotten by the government, Burnside and Monroe were kept in suspended animation until they were rediscovered in the modern age. The janitor who found them, an over-zealous patriot, thinking that Burnside and Jack were the original Captain America and Bucky, freed them to save the United States from what he viewed as communist subversion. The pair went after the revived original Captain America and his then partner the Falcon. With the assistance of Sharon Carter, Captain America and Falcon managed to defeat Burnside and Jack and returned them to cryogenic stasis. Eventually after extensive rehabilitation, Jack was allowed to go out in public again. Monroe, with nowhere else to go, showed up on the real Steve Rogers doorstep. After some initial suspicions, Steve accept Jack into his life. Jack then acted as the real Captain America's Bucky for a while, but eventually took on the identity of Nomad, afraid that he could not live up to the original Bucky's legacy. Cap and Nomad acted as partners for quite a while, fighting battles against foes such as Baron Zemo and the Red Skull, however Nomad was prone to mistakes and rashness. His dated viewpoint proved troublesome when he first re-encountered the Falcon. With Cap regularly being called away on Avengers business, Nomad was left to act solo. After a while, Jack began to feel confident in himself, until a villain called Madcap shattered Jack's hardly regained sanity again. In the process, Jack saw his own reflection as Captain America’s. Jack decided to pack his bags and leave, but not before beating Madcap first. Upon doing so, he spoke to Steve about how he was sick of living in Captain America’s shadow. Jack returned to assist Steve who was then acting as "The Captain" after the Commission on Superhuman Activities had relinquished his right to be Captain America. During the time, Jack began to feel disillusioned with Steve's lack of action and attitude towards non-powered criminals and soon abandoned Steve after the two of them having a bitter argument. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions "Just Hit Things", Man Out Of Time, Partner of Captain America Power Sets SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Collateral Damage. Step back the highest die in the pool to add D6 to an attack action. Add the highest-rolling die to the doom pool before calculating the total. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Super Soldier Program power, you may spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Super Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Paranoid Delusion mental complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover the Paranoid Delusion complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from government officials, public opinion or personal heroes to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. NOMAD'S GEAR Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or small-arms-based attacks. SFX: Stun Discs. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Nomad's Gear power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Defenders Category: National Force Category: Secret Defenders Category: Stars and Stripes